


Seeing Double

by Nonbinarybiomajor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dress Up, F/F, Leather, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarybiomajor/pseuds/Nonbinarybiomajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura decides to try out a new aesthetic, using Carmilla as a focus group. Not that the vampire minds much; the outfit won't be on for long anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Episode 17 of Season 2. This is also my first time writing anything of this sort, so let me know what you think and feel free to leave requests.

Laura knew very well what she wanted to do, but had spent the past 48 hours in an internal battle over whether or not she could pull it off. Despite having constantly reassured herself of her resolve, the items she’d stolen from her girlfriend two days before mocked her from their neatly-folded pile in the bottom of one of her bags. 

Friday was the only day of the week that Carmilla actually bothered to go to class (the vampire’s “Philosophy in the 18th Century” course was too good for her to pass up; more than anything she attended to correct the professor, whom she found entertainment in terrorizing), so Laura had the apartment to herself for the better part of the next two hours. She spent time forming her honey-brown hair into neat curls and fixing her makeup before removing the stack of clothes from her bag. 

The top was no sweat; despite the tight-fit shape of the black corset, the thin zipper in the back gave it enough give for Laura to slip it on with little issue. The pants, however, were another story. 

Laura had always wondered how they seemed to so seamlessly follow the contour of her girlfriend’s body. She now chalked this up to the leather’s similarly to shrink wrap. It took the brunette a good ten minutes and several handfuls of baby powder to get the bottoms up her legs and buttoned.

Moving around the room, she lit the few candles they'd managed to find around the space, and flipped the lights off to give leave the room kissed by firelight before retreating to the space behind the bedroom door to wait.

Carmilla stormed through the apartment door with a bang fifteen minutes later, rambling on about a confrontation with “Xena” on the walk back from class and the alchemy club’s latest shenanigans. The vampire briskly crossed the room and flopped down on the chaise, closing her eyes. 

“Cupcake?” she called, knowing the smaller girl should have been home for several hours. After several seconds without a response, Carmilla groaned and pushed herself up to stand. 

“If you’re planning on trying to scare me again, you may want to remember what happened last time, cutie. I’d hate to give you a black eye,” she warned, stepping through the door of the seemingly-empty bedroom. Looking around at the abandoned lit candles adorning the room’s furniture, she moved to blow them out before jumping at the sudden bang of the door slamming shut.

“Don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice,” Laura said, repeating her lover’s words from so many nights before. Carmilla drank in the sight before her with blown pupils: Laura, clad in Carmilla’s own black lace corset and infamous leather pants, eyes dark beneath carefully-applied eyeliner and mascara. The vampire’s mind grasped at her fast-slipping coherence as the small brunette approached at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Cat got your tongue there, cutie?” the scantily-dressed human taunted. The corner of her mouth turned upward into a smirk as she approached her girlfriend, whose mouth soundlessly mouthed broken half-words as her eyes raked up and down Laura’s form, taking in the way the leather hugged her gently swaying hips and torso and, god, that ass…

Laura laughed low and soft as the toes of her heels met Carmilla’s own bare feet, looking down the few inches that the heels had added into the slightly-glazed dark brown eyes that stared up at her. She heard the vampire’s breath hitch slightly as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, fingers tracing down a marble-cut jawline a ways and down Carmilla’s neck, coming to rest on a well-defined collarbone. Fingertips swirled delicate patterns into pale skin, and the vampire smoothly licked her lips before breaking eye contact to follow her hand as it ascended her lover’s arm.

“You are…unbelievable, cupcake,” the vampire finally chuckled. “Did you really think,” she growled, her hands shifting to Laura’s waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another, “that I’d let you get away with this?”

“God, I was hoping not,” the brunette replied as Carmilla’s lips crashed against hers in a bruising kiss. 

Hands fell on waists and necks and hair as they fought for dominance, Carmilla eventually relenting as the tip of Laura’s tongue slip along her lips in request of permission for entrance. The dark haired girl’s lips parted as the younger woman’s tongue slid against her own, a traitorous moan escaping the back of her throat when Laura’s hand tightened its grip in her black curls.

Laura pulled away with a light laugh and a smirk. “Someone seems a little eager, don’t they?” she husked.

“Shut up, creampuff,” Carmilla replied, her lips meeting Laura’s once again while her hands drifted down to the brunette’s ass, squeezing lightly and eliciting a small groan from the younger girl. The vampire smiled against her girlfriend’s lips, then proceeded to move her lips to Laura’s jawline, tracing kisses and light nips down the girl’s neck. 

Laura’s breath morphed into ragged pants as Carmilla’s lips found register on her pulse point, her tongue laving against the skin before sucking it hard and slow into her mouth. The older girl’s hands roamed, deftly brushing against Laura’s center on their ascent to the girl’s exposed midriff, where her fingers slid against toned muscle and smooth skin. 

Her mouth parted from the human’s neck with a slight pop, a deep purple bruise beginning to form as she leaned up, taking Laura’s earlobe between her teeth before whispering in her ear: “You have on entirely too many clothes, my dear, no matter how delicious you may look in them.”

Carmilla’s fingers slowly pulled the zipper downward, allowing the corset to fall away from Laura’s now-exposed chest. Her hands slid around to brush over her girlfriend’s breasts before the smaller girl grabbed them and removed them from her chest. 

“Now, that’s just not fair,” Laura said, backing Carmilla up until the backs of her knees hit the bed frame. “Your turn, cutie.”

Carmilla sat on the bed, pulling Laura down by the waist to straddle her thighs. Their lips met again, the brunette taking the older girl’s lower lip between her teeth and pulling lightly before releasing her hold and trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses across to nip at a particularly sensitive spot near Carmilla’s ear. She slipped her fingers beneath the dark cotton of the vampire’s shirt, one ascending to palm a bra-covered breast.

The dark-haired girl moaned softly in response and dragged her nails across Laura’s hips and down her exposed stomach before grabbing ahold of her own black top. She slid it off as Laura’s teeth parted from her neck, a slight sting in their wake, the removed fabric revealing a simple black bra, the hooks of which the brunette’s adept fingers made quick work undoing. The article was flung into one of the room’s darkened corners out of the soft glow of candlelight.  
“Happy now, buttercup?” Camilla hummed, fingers skirting the bottom of Laura’s breasts. She took the gentle roll of Laura’s hips against her own as its own response, taking the liberty to to gently flick her thumb over a hardened nipple as her hands continued their journey upward.

Laura gasped, her hips grinding down into Carmilla’s. The vampire smirked before ducking her head to take the other nipple into her mouth, tongue swirling around the peak as her hand worked the other breast. Her free hand wrapped around the younger girl’s back as it arched into her.

Hands tangled in dark curls, holding lips to chest as heat radiated off the two girls’ skin. Camilla released the nipple from her lips before they were met with Laura’s, mouths clashing clumsily and desperately in a flurry of teeth, lips, and tongue. 

The vampire found herself being pushed backward to lie down and, growling lightly, used the leverage of the arm wrapped around the brunette’s waist to flip them over, adjusting herself to straddle Laura’s hips. 

The tiny human whimpered slightly at the vampire’s (admittedly not out-of-character) sudden determination to be in control. Hooking her leg back around Carmilla’s, she flipped them back over, taking the older girl’s hands in her own and pinning them above her head before breaking their kiss.

Carmilla’s eyes flew open in confusion, staring up into Laura’s glazed honey-brown ones. The younger girl licked her lips lightly.

“What, is the big bad vampire afraid to be topped?” she taunted.

“No,” Carmilla responded. “Just surprised.”

“Good,” the younger girl smirked, leaning down to run her tongue along the shell of her girlfriend’s ear. She felt more than heard a low growl emanating from the older girl’s body as she whispered in her ear. “Then you’re going to be a good little vampire and do exactly as I say.”

Carmilla watched with wide eyes as Laura stood up and crossed the room to her bag, removing something from it and hiding it behind her back as she made her way back across the room. 

“Sit up, and close your eyes,” she ordered, crawling onto the bed to sit on her heels behind Carmilla. The vampire did as requested, holding her breath as she felt silk cloth cover her eyes to tie tightly at the back of her head.

“Is this okay?” Laura asked, uncertainty creeping into the edges of her voice. “I know the whole coffin thing freaked you out and I don’t want to scare you but I just thought it could be-“

“Cupcake,” Carmilla interrupted, a slight smile forming at the corners of her mouth, “it’s completely fine. Don’t worry, okay?”

Laura had walked around to the other side of the bed, kneeling on the ground before her girlfriend’s knees. “Okay,” she said, nibbling at the edge of her lip. Here went nothing. “Then lie back.”


End file.
